Throughout the Long, Quiet Night
by Kimberly21570
Summary: Lianca: This is a one-shot that takes place behind the closed door of room 867 of the Pine Valley Inn, the first night Bianca spent with Lena. Rating: NC-17


Title: Throughout the Long, Quiet Night

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandom: All My Children

Pairings: Lena and Bianca

Summary: This is a one-shot that takes place behind the closed door of room 867 of the Pine Valley Inn, the first night Bianca spent with Lena.

Disclaimers and Other Assorted Ramblings: I guess I should include all the usual disclaimers. I don't own these characters ... except in my sweetest dreams ... If I did ... I certainly wouldn't be wasting my time writing _this_ crap ... I'd find far better ways to utilize my time! *devilish grin*

The characters of Lena Kundera, Bianca Montgomery and Michael Cambias are owned by All My Children, ABC/Disney. No copyright infringement intended with regard to AMC, ABC, Disney or any other entity. There are song lyrics in this post as well – I don't own the rights to them either, but maybe this plug will keep me out of trouble - If you own Laura Pausini's CD "From the Inside," pull it out and listen to it with Lena and Bianca's relationship in mind ... past, present and future. If you don't own it, and you're a completely hopeless romantic, like me, go buy it ... It's a must own.

Anyway, the dialogue, props, etc. in these scenes are original, with the exception of the conversation that took place before they entered the hotel room. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

I have written a great deal of fan fiction over the past seven years; but this was actually the first piece I ever wrote. Let's just say … I've learned _a lot_ over the years. LOL I'll warn you up front, it's long, so … go pop some popcorn, grab a beer, a glass of wine; whatever your poison, and settle in ... Hope you enjoy.

Rating: NC-17

Throughout The Long, Quiet Night ...

Copyright May 2003

As they came to a stop near her hotel room door, Lena reached into her bag to retrieve the key. It slipped through her long, slender fingers and dropped to the floor. She set about retrieving the wayward key, but Bianca was swift to stoop and quickly had the prize in her hand.

Lena gazed at her, smiling. "You wanna come in?" she invited, in her alluring Polish accent; those sexy dark eyes literally penetrating Bianca's soul.

The atmosphere was cloaked in insinuation. Bianca stood, staring intensely at Lena, unable to speak, unable to move, as alternating waves of panic and desire washed over her. She'd waited a lifetime to hear those words. Her destiny … now only a key-turn away.

Lena stepped forward to remove the key from Bianca's hand. "Look, maybe it's not such a good time ... with your Uncle ..." she said in an apologetic tone.

Bianca suddenly regained her composure, found her voice. Stepping anxiously toward Lena, a sense of urgency in her voice, she replied, "No. I _want_ to come in ... I wanna stay."

Lena attempted to hold back her smile, but her dimples gave her away.

Bianca paused briefly, her resolute stare burning holes through Lena's eyes. Her tone changed and she quietly confessed, "I wanna know what it feels like to be with somebody ... and never wanna leave …"

Lena no longer resisted the urge to express her exhilaration, and afforded Bianca one of her heart-stopping smiles; a sense of relief flooding her soul. She wanted nothing more than to be alone with Bianca. Here. Tonight. And for the rest of her life. She turned, and quickly unlocked the door, glancing back to offer Bianca another sweet smile; still unable to believe the words that had just been uttered. She opened the door and they stepped inside ...

* * *

Once inside the room, Bianca watched; motionless. As Lena closed the door and turned the lock, Bianca felt a sense of finality. She knew this was the moment. No more interruptions ... They'd had far too many of those.

Bianca's gaze remained fixed on Lena as she traveled about the room. Her movements, so graceful; almost fluid.

An irresistible smile spread across Lena's face as she neared Bianca. That smile, that iridescent smile. Oh, how it made Bianca's heart flutter.

"Please, may I borrow your cell phone for a moment?" Lena inquired.

Bianca gave her a questioning look, but reached, without hesitation, into her bag and presented the requested item. Lena took the phone from her hand, her fingers gently gliding over Bianca's, and pressed the power button. A subtle beep offered verification that the power had been disrupted.

Looking at Bianca, she explained, "Your Uncle ... he is doing well, now. I don't think there will be any need for anyone to contact you."

Bianca smiled in return, but remained silent, her eyes transfixed by Lena; willingly being pulled into the vortex of her presence. Lena retrieved her cell phone from her bag and turned it off as well. Then she crossed the room and picked up the house phone, pressing "0" for the front desk clerk.

"Yes, this is Lena Kundera in room 867, would you mind placing my telephone on 'Do Not Disturb'?" She paused, grinning surreptitiously at Bianca. "... and stop all visitors at the front desk ... Yes, I'll be unavailable until morning. Thank you."

Bianca smiled to herself. Lena's enchanting accent was incredibly sexy, the way she uttered the words "Thank You" ... Oh, it was enough to turn her insides to mush. Lena's voice was the most beautiful sound in Bianca's world. She knew it was the last thing she wanted to hear as she fell asleep at night, and the only sound she wanted waking her every morning.

Lena smiled sweetly as she returned the handset to the base and strolled lightly across the floor toward her. Bianca noted the slightest bit of mischievousness sparkling in Lena's gorgeous brown eyes. Those eyes, so deep, so expressive ... Bianca could just fall into them, and allow herself to drown, with no want to ever be rescued.

Suddenly, Lena was standing, facing her, only inches separating their bodies. Bianca was overwhelmed with the possibilities this moment held. She couldn't believe they were actually here. Her mind raced at breakneck speed ... _God, Lena ... stunning ... so sophisticated, and mysterious, in a very sexy way_. Bianca grinned to herself at that thought. Lena could have any woman, or man, she wanted, but she was standing there, wanting only Bianca.

Similar emotions invaded Lena's thoughts. _Bianca ... beautiful ... sweet ... kind ... Why would you choose Me?_ She felt unworthy of Bianca's love and attention. She'd been such a scoundrel all her life -- lying, stealing; cheating to survive ... How could Bianca see so much good in her? Her mind ran circles around the absurdity of it all. This woman was amazing and Lena's only rational thought was how much she loved her. She'd do anything in the world to hold on to this extraordinary woman who stood before her. She was gradually being seduced by Bianca's essence, pulled into her world; knowing if she granted permission, Bianca would engulf her entire being. Permission granted.

With trembling hands, Lena reached out to frame Bianca's face -- The lightest touch, yet overflowing with emotions unspoken.

Bianca marveled at the intensity of desire Lena evoked in her. She turned her head and softly kissed the palm of Lena's right hand, then turned to kiss the left. She raised her hands and placed them over Lena's, slowly removing them from her face. Their fingers intertwined as they stood, eyes locked, neither knowing what to say.

Mere words were inadequate to describe the magnetic attraction that passed between them. Bianca had loved before, but never like this. Lena had never known love; never known she _wanted_ to, until Bianca. In this woman, Lena found all she never knew she needed.

Lena pulled her hands away to touch Bianca's face again. She slid her thumb gently over Bianca's lower lip.

Even at Lena's slightest touch, Bianca felt the gentle stirring of desire ripple through her body. The coddled lip began to quiver.

Lena was overcome with passion and could no longer resist those beckoning lips. She tipped her head and their mouths met ... Tenderly at first, then with increasing intensity. Lena's mouth moved over hers, enticing her. She reached out her tongue slowly, gently encouraging Bianca to part her lips and allow access to her warm mouth.

Bianca relinquished control and permitted Lena's tongue to take her captive. She felt her knees begin to buckle.

Lena pulled her close, wrapping long, slender arms around Bianca's supple body. The kiss deepened, tongues intertwining, as their bodies meshed together. Bianca's head was spinning ... Lena lost all sense of time and space. Joyfully, they remained; trapped together in this suspended realm of passion.

Finally, Lena reluctantly broke the kiss, more in an effort to recover lost oxygen, than anything else. She trailed kisses across Bianca's cheek and down her neck. She was so gentle, so chaste. Bianca had expected her to be more aggressive, more passionate ... yet she was enjoying the tender feel of Lena's mouth as it traveled across her skin. Bianca was in heaven ... unaware of the motivation behind Lena's restraint ... she had no inkling of the ecstasy still to come.

Bianca moved and began to plant light kisses down Lena's neck. She reached the collar of Lena's jacket, and anxiously removed it from her body. She continued ... trailing kisses around Lena's neck and shoulders, her tongue following where her lips had been. She savored the salty taste of Lena's flesh. Her hands slid up the back of Lena's tight t-shirt, exploring the silken skin she discovered there.

Lena was enchanted by the feel of Bianca's lips and hands on her body. This we so unlike the harsh, rushed feeling of Michael Cambias touching her. She shuddered at the intrusive thought, promptly discarding it; knowing that she would never allow Michael, or any other man, to touch her again.

Slowly she pulled away. Bianca's face wore a look of confusion. Shaking her head, she answered the unspoken question, "Not to worry, Sweetheart ... Come with me ..."

'_Come with me ... Come with me ... '_ the words silently echoed through the chambers of Bianca's mind. She would have willingly followed anywhere as long as it was Lena beckoning her. Lena took her hand, a telltale smile spreading across her face, and led her toward ...

* * *

Lena smiled sheepishly at Bianca as she closed the bathroom door.

"What are we doing in _here_?" Bianca teasingly questioned, as she smiled, one eyebrow raised.

Lena replied casually, "We've both had a long day ... crazy morning at the office ... workout at the gym ... hours waiting at the hospital ... Let me draw you a bath and we can relax just a bit."

Bianca beamed, obviously pleased with the suggestion. "Will you be joining me?" she asked mischievously.

"Only if you want me to," Lena grinned in reply.

"There's nothing I'd like more," Bianca whispered. "Well ... _almost_ nothing," she laughed.

Bianca's laughter captured a place in Lena's heart; a place she thought had died long ago. Her childhood in Poland had been tumultuous, her adult life spent doing Michael's bidding -- there had been no time to concern herself with matters of the heart. Those memories seemed like a lifetime ago, like they belonged to someone else now; someone she wished she'd never known. Bianca laughed so easily, it was harmonious music to Lena's soul. She couldn't comprehend what it was like to have a heart so free of burden, so free of shame. Bianca's sweet laughter washed over Lena like a fresh spring rain; cleansing the ruins of her tattered soul. She wished for a chance to truly be free of her past, to love Bianca for a lifetime.

She turned the water on in the Jacuzzi tub, adjusted the temperature and poured bubbles into the flowing stream. The room filled with steam and the light scent of lavender and chamomile. She turned to find Bianca, grabbed her from behind, arms circling her waist and began to gently kiss her neck.

Lena's voice was teeming with desire as she whispered, "I _want_ you … _so_ much, Bianca ... but I don't want to rush. I want to take things slow ... savor every moment with you ... taste every inch of you."

Bianca blushed at the provocative statement. "Oh, God, Lena, that's what I want too," she exhaled in reply, her desire equaling Lena's.

"Are you certain, Sweetheart?" Lena questioned.

"I've never been more certain of anything in my life. I _want_ you ..." Bianca breathed. "I want_ all_ of you."

With that, Lena turned Bianca around to meet her and began kissing her again -- lightly at first; then fervently.

Bianca reached her tongue out tentatively and ran it smoothly across Lena's tongue. Lena assumed unspoken liberties and suddenly began sucking gently on the offered muscle.

Bianca's senses heightened as a wave of heat flashed through her unsuspecting body, blazing its way to the innermost core of her being, where it exploded, pulsating there. Bianca was transported into a transient alteration of awareness, her mind and body spiraling out of control. How it could possibly get any better, her mind was unable to comprehend.

Lena slowly unzipped Bianca's sweat jacket and pushed it off her shoulders. The sensual kiss continued as she slipped her hands up the back of the younger woman's shirt, caressing her skin, kneading her fingers deeply into smooth, warm flesh.

Bianca pulled away, only momentarily. Crossing her arms, she clutched the bottom of her shirt and lifted it over her head.

Lena quickly dispensed with Bianca's bra. She was more than pleased with the treasure she discovered beneath. Bianca's breasts were full and luscious; ripe for the picking. Lena's expression more than revealed her pleasure.

Bianca blushed, and started to turn away.

"No, Bianca. Don't …" Lena cried with great urgency, as she grabbed the younger woman's arm to turn her back around. "I want to look at you ... to _touch_ you …"

Then, realizing how forceful she sounded, Lena paused, shaking her head. "I apologize. I didn't want it to be this way. Am I making you uncomfortable? Is this too much, too fast?" The questions spilled out quickly, tumbling over one another.

"Oh, God, no Lena. It's just that ... I've never ..."

"You've never _what_, Sweetheart?" Lena whispered.

"I ... I've had sexual encounters before, but _never_ like this," Bianca answered, struggling to find words adequate enough to explain her emotions. How could she articulate the sense of inadequacy she was feeling? Lena was so experienced, so worldly. What if she couldn't please this insatiable woman?

"You needn't say anything more," Lena whispered reassuringly. It was as if Lena could read her mind; as if she'd caught a glimpse into her very soul.

"I'm sorry, Lena," Bianca said, trembling.

"Apologies aren't necessary. You've done nothing wrong," Lena assured her. "Would you feel more comfortable in a robe?" She reached for her robe, retrieving it from its place on the back of the door.

"Here, slip this on. You can undress in your own time. I truly apologize. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Lena slipped the robe over Bianca's shoulders and wrapped it snugly around her body.

"Lena, you're not making me uncomfortable. I want this ... I want _you_ ... more than you know."

"I know you do, but you're afraid -- Aren't you? Afraid that you won't be enough for me, because ... I've experienced so much," she asked, already knowing the answer. "Listen, I know that Sarah and Frankie were young, inexperienced; more like you. It must be difficult for you, knowing that I've ..."

Bianca reached out a hand and placed her fingers over Lena's lips to still her. "Yes, Lena," she interrupted, nodding her head. "Yes, I'm afraid ... afraid of _losing_ you, after waiting so long for you to come into my life. I've waited a lifetime for this -- To know the love of a real woman. Sarah and Frankie ... I loved them, but this is _different_. They were girls, and you -- God, you are the most incredible woman I've ever known. I just … I can't endure the thought of not being with you ... just because ... you need more than I am able give."

"Bianca, come here, my Sweetheart," Lena whispered, pulling her close again, wrapping protective arms around her. "I promise you this: Whatever you have to give -- It is all I will _ever_ need. Why don't you take control? We'll move at your pace. I told you, I don't want to rush this. I want our first time … and _every_ time ... to be perfect. And it _will_ be perfect ... because it's _us_."

"How can you be so optimistic, Lena?" she asked. "I mean, I'm so nervous -- I feel clumsy, and you're ... so confident."

"Bianca, relax. Don't worry so much. This is our time. You trust me?"

There was that question again. The last time she heard those words, she offered affirmation ... and found herself extremely pleased with the results. She thought it might be to her advantage to repeat it now.

Bianca reached a hand out to stroke Lena's face. "Yes, I trust you," Bianca whispered, "with my life ... with my heart. I know we were meant for each other."

"Then no more worry, okay? Bianca, I promise you, we will be perfect together. I will show you things -- Take your body to heights you never dreamed existed. In return, you will teach me patience -- I'm afraid I'm not very good at being patient," she smiled, shaking her head, rolling her eyes playfully. "And you will show me what it means to be truly, completely loved."

Bianca pulled her into a long, lingering kiss. When Lena reached out her tongue, Bianca turned the tables and began sucking on it lightly, as Lena had done to her.

Lena's pulse quickened. Bianca certainly learned quickly –- A fact that could prove quite useful in the very near future, Lena mused.

Bianca ran her hands up the back of Lena's shirt again. Digging her fingers into the soft flesh she found there. She unhooked Lena's bra and slid her hands around to the front to touch Lena's breasts. They felt amazing under her fingertips. She lingered there enjoying the feel of Lena's soft mounds in her hands.

When she could no longer resist the urge to see Lena's body, she pulled away from the kiss and forced Lena's t-shirt over her head, quickly stripping the bra away as well. Bianca leaned to plant lingering kisses on each of Lena's already hardened nipples. They became increasingly tight as Bianca gingerly bathed them with her tongue.

Extreme pleasure whipped through Lena's body. She moaned in approval. She could barely restrain herself from disrobing Bianca and finishing this before it even got started. As difficult as it was though, she held herself in check. Bianca had already begun administering those lessons in patience. Lena was willing to wait for her pleasure. Bianca deserved to be loved slowly, savored -- Like a fine wine.

Bianca moved, slowly trailing kisses down Lena's abdomen, reaching the waistband of her yoga pants. She peeled them off of Lena's body.

Lena moved to step out of them as they dropped to her ankles.

Bianca continued, removing the rest of Lena's clothes; then she stood to kiss her wine-red lips again.

Lena's hands found Bianca's face and pressed her lips closer, drawing her in. Her hands swept through raven locks, across her shoulders and down her back, keenly aware of the intrusive robe that separated their bodies -- Then returning to her face, Lena broke away from the kiss.

"Bianca," she said breathlessly, "I want to tell you something, before this goes any further. I want you to know how I feel about you, while I still have control of at least a few of my faculties."

"Lena, I know how you feel about me," Bianca assured, shaking her head. "I can see it in the way you look at me, when you think I'm not paying attention. I can sense it in the way you respond to my touch -- In the way you touch me in return."

Lena spoke with urgency now, her eyes holding Bianca's captive, "I know, but I want to _tell_ you. _Now_. I want to acknowledge my feelings with words ... so that you will never doubt my sincerity."

"I'll never doubt you, Lena," Bianca assured.

Lena moved close, her cheek tenderly caressing Bianca's and whispered softly in her ear, "I _love_ you, Bianca ... with all my heart. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I'll never feel this way about anyone but you. You are my _heart_." Lena placed a gentle kiss on Bianca's cheek. "I love you _so_ much."

Tears welled up in Bianca's eyes at the sound of these words she so desperately needed to hear from this woman, this Divine Being who had so easily, so completely, stolen her heart.

"I know how much you love me, Lena … and I love _you_ just the same. You are all I've ever wanted. All I'll ever need," she whispered in return.

Lena began to cry, unashamed of her reaction to Bianca's declaration of love.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Bianca inquired, fearful of what she might have done wrong. "Why are you crying? Did I say something; do something to displease you?"

"No, Bianca," Lena was quick to answer, shaking her head. "You could never displease me."

Lena pulled away from the embrace, head bowed low. Bianca placed a hand under the older woman's chin and lifted her head, eyes locking on hers. "What is it, then?"

"Bianca, you make me _so_ happy ... really, truly happy," she cried. "I've heard those words before, but this is the first time in my life I've truly _believed_ them. Until this moment ... the words 'I love you' had only been spoken to me by heartless predators -- Ones who had some ulterior use for me." She immediately noted the irony that existed in her statement, after all, wasn't that exactly what that animal, Michael, wanted her to do to Bianca? She shook off the repugnant thought and continued, "I am _completely_ unworthy of your love."

"Listen to me, Lena," Bianca insisted. "You are completely _worthy_ of my love -- In fact, you are worthy of so much more than I even have to give. You are the best gift I've ever received."

"Bianca, you don't know all the facts," Lena protested. "I've done things in my life -- So many things that I'm not proud of -- Things I wish I could change. When I'm with you - I feel like I know who I am -- Or at least who I'd _like_ to _be_. You make me want to be a better person."

Again with the familiar words -- Hadn't she said something similar that day when Bianca chased after her, found her at the airport, and brought her home to stay? Why did she keep saying such things? Bianca wondered, but allowed the questions to pass.

"Lena, I don't care about your past ... I only care about _our_ _future_," Bianca whispered. "A future that begins – Now …"

With that, Bianca opened the robe that shrouded her and enclosed Lena inside with her. The feel of her warm skin against the cool of Lena's body was most exquisite. She gently began kissing Lena's tears away, then sweetly kissed her welcoming lips again. This time, she offered a kiss not of passion and want, but of reassurance ... acceptance ... commitment.

As the kiss came to an end, Lena realized that she'd failed to turn off the water. She had been so caught up in Bianca's presence; it had completely slipped her mind.

"I think I should turn off the water, before we flood ourselves right out of the room," she giggled.

Bianca laughed. "Yeah, I think you have a point there …"

Lena reluctantly removed herself from the embrace and turned to stop the stream of water.

Bianca moved behind her; wrapping her arms firmly around Lena's waist. "I think I'm ready for that bath now," she whispered seductively.

Lena turned, smiling. "Really?" she asked; obviously pleased. "Then I think it's about time we dispensed with the rest of your clothes -- Don't you think?" she said, a hint of mischief once again in her voice. "Unless, of course, you prefer to scrub them here rather than send them out to the valet," she laughed.

"I think the valet would service them better than either of us would. We'll be too preoccupied to concern ourselves with such menial things," Bianca laughed in return, tilting her head, a twinkle in her eye.

Lena pulled her close and pushed the open robe off of Bianca's shoulders, revealing her unblemished flesh. She reached for the waistband of Bianca's yoga pants, her eyes never leaving Bianca's; and crouching down, she removed the rest of the barrier that lay between them.

Lena stood again to her full height, and stepped up on the platform, then lowered herself into the swirling bubbles. She offered a hand to steady Bianca as she endeavored to join her.

Once inside, Lena immersed herself in the warmth of the water, encouraging Bianca to follow suit.

Bianca eased herself down, settling between Lena's legs, her back against Lena's breasts.

Lena wrapped welcoming arms tightly around her and placed tender kisses on her shoulder, as Bianca snuggled into the embrace.

Lena reached for the sponge, dipping it into the bubbly water. She slowly began to cover Bianca's body with smooth strokes ... Offering a release of the tension from the outside world, while creating tension of a new, unexplored nature.

Bianca stirred, just slightly; the feel of the younger woman moving against her breasts making Lena acutely aware of the desire she felt for this young, unspoiled fawn.

Lena completed her travels across Bianca's smooth flesh, and then Bianca turned to oblige Lena with similar favors, delighting in the responses she received as she inched her way across the delicate terrain.

Lena made no advances of a sexual nature; choosing instead to indulge in the new-found pleasure of Bianca's touch. She'd spent more than a few evenings in her lifetime indulging in similar rendezvous, but this was so completely different. She was contented here, in this place, with this remarkable woman.

Bianca continued her trek, unaware of Lena's thoughts. Lena thought it better that way. If Bianca had been privy to her inner ponderings, she might have been frightened away.

When her mission was complete, Bianca turned again and planted herself against Lena's body; once again being enveloped in waiting arms.

"It feels so good to hold you like this," Lena whispered as she nuzzled Bianca's neck.

"I know ... it's paradise to be in your arms," Bianca replied breathlessly.

"Oh, Bianca, my love -- You've known nothing of the paradise that awaits you," Lena whispered; the resonance of her voice making promise.

"Take me to your paradise, Lena …" Bianca replied in breathless anticipation. "_Now_ …"

Lena moved, now eager to dispense with the distraction of the bath.

Bianca turned, standing to allow her space to ascend from the water, as well.

Lena stepped out, offering a hand to her. She reached for a towel, wrapping it around Bianca; then reached for another to cover herself. Once covered, she closed the gap between them, opened the towel that covered Bianca's body and began to gently dry her soft skin. She took ample time, enjoying the ways in which Bianca's body responded to her touch, moving across her exquisite flesh, offering the unnecessary, yet completely welcomed benefit.

Once finished, she wrapped Bianca in the towel again and proceeded to dry her own body

Bianca took the opportunity to admire Lena's long, lithe figure. She found the older woman absolutely stunning; and her own body responded in the most feral way, as she watched a single droplet of water stealthily slide down Lena's neck, making its way through the lush valley between Lena's perfect breasts.

Completing her task, Lena glanced up at her; recognizing the rising tide of desire in those darkening pools of shimmering brown. She smiled knowingly at Bianca, as she wrapped the towel around herself and reached for Bianca's hand, leading her back into the bedroom ...

* * *

She slowly led Bianca to the edge of the bed, pausing to switch on the CD player. The harmonious sound of Laura Pausini's "_I Need Love_" began to permeate the room. Lena turned to kiss Bianca -- This time with unconcealed desire.

Bianca lifted up on her tiptoes, wrapping her arms tightly around the taller woman's neck. Lena's arms drawing her close ...

_I'd cross the desert to be where you are_

_ All the things I'd do to be close to you_

_ A million miles wouldn't seem that far_

_ I'd go anywhere just to win your heart ..._

Bianca responded immediately, body, soul and spirit. She reached to unleash the towel from Lena's body, allowing it to drop carelessly to the floor. Lena followed her lead, releasing Bianca's covering. Once again, flesh upon flesh, bodies melting together, Lena shifted, turned Bianca around and moved her slowly down onto the bed.

Cool sheets offered a stark contrast to the heat of their bodies. They lay facing one another; bodies intertwined, exchanging kisses -- Allowing wayward hands to explore at will. The music continued; echoing their thoughts ...

_But wherever this leads_

_ There's something I need ..._

Lena rolled, moving on top; her flesh pressing heavily against the young, taut body beneath her. She tucked one arm beneath Bianca's shoulder to provide much needed leverage. She kissed her ardently, sliding her warm tongue in and out of Bianca's welcoming mouth -- Softly caressing Bianca's breast with her liberated hand ...

_I need love_

_ The kind that makes you wanna live_

_ The kind that makes you wanna breathe_

_ The kind that makes you feel too much ..._

She left Bianca's mouth; blazing a path down her chin, onto her neck. The breezy scent of lavender cascaded from Bianca's skin; flooding Lena's senses. She eagerly inhaled the sweet aroma, whispering, "You are the air I breathe ..."

She continued searching for her next treasure -- Kissing her effortlessly between whispers of love ... "Bianca, my Sweet Love ..." More gentle kisses ... "You are _so_ beautiful ... you are my gift ..." She continued exploring ...

_And I need you_

_ To help me find a better way_

_ And I guess you never thought you'd hear me say_

_ I need love_

_ I need love ..._

Bianca was overwhelmed with love for this woman. Her heart swelled as she drank in Lena's touch, her expressions of love.

Lena paused briefly, searching Bianca's eyes with her own -- Hoping she would understand the message hidden deep within ...

_And when I see you I just lose my mind_

_ You're the everything I thought I'd never find_

_ Must be an angel watching over me_

_ With a little luck we're gonna make you mine_

_ Cause I wanna believe (I wanna believe)_

_ In all we can be (all we can be) ..._

"I never knew it was possible to love someone so much," she whispered, her voice heavy with desire.

"I was beginning to lose hope that love would find me," Bianca whispered. "Lena, I ... I'm so ... blessed to have found you -- You are everything to me ..."

_I need love_

_ The kind that makes you wanna live_

_ The kind that makes you wanna breathe_

_ The kind that makes you feel too much ..._

Finding Bianca's breasts, she basted them with kisses and eager flicks of her tongue. Bianca's delicate buds responded in answer to Lena's teasing questions. She groaned and arched her back, pushing her breast deeper into Lena's accommodating mouth. Lena lingered there, enjoying the offered feast -- Basking in the delight of Bianca's responses. Removing her mouth, amid groans of protest from Bianca, she closed her lips, blowing lightly on Bianca's breasts. Cool sensations replaced the heat left by Lena's departing mouth ...

_And I need you_

_ To help me find a better way_

_ And I guess you never thought you'd hear me say_

_ I need love_

_ I need love ..._

Bianca stirred beneath her, and Lena heeded the sign to move further. She continued southward, sliding her warm mouth down Bianca's abdomen, edging toward uncharted territories, then, reaching her destination, she tendered Bianca with a tongue-lashing of the most exquisite kind ...

_And oh, I will catch you when you fall_

_ Be the greatest love of all_

_ I promise to be_

_ If you give me what I need, I need ..._

While her tongue found adventure in unexplored regions, Lena plunged her fingers deeply inside Bianca's waiting body, touching the very essence of her -- Eliciting a response like none she had ever known ...

_I need love_

_ I need you_

_ The kind that makes you wanna live (I need love)_

_ The kind that makes you wanna breathe (I need you)_

_ The kind that makes you feel too much _

_ (The kind that makes you feel) ..._

Bianca's walls closed in around her, holding her there, then released her and began contracting again ...

_And I need you _

_ The one that makes you wanna live_

_ The one that makes you wanna breathe_

_ The one that makes you feel too much ..._

Bianca cried out in absolute abandon; body shuddering and jerking in response, as Lena's experienced tongue and expert hands led her triumphantly into the promised paradise -- Effortlessly bringing her to climax again and again ...

_And I need you to help me find a better way_

_ And I guess you never thought you'd hear me say_

_ I need love_

_ I need love_

_ Show me love, baby_

_ I need love ..._

As the convulsions ceased, they lay there, breathless; wrapped in each others' embrace; Lena with her head resting on Bianca's abdomen, one arm draped over body, while Bianca absent-mindedly ran her trembling fingers through the older woman's dark locks. And finally, Lena slowly moved back up Bianca's body and kissed her once again ...

_I'd cross the desert_

_ I'd cross the desert to be where you are ..._

Bianca could taste herself on Lena's lips, on her tongue. A wave of renewed desire swept over her -- She was overwhelmed with the need to acquire a taste of this Angel ... this Goddess who had lavished her with pleasures previously unknown ...

* * *

The CD player shifted, changing tracks and Laura's seductive song "_Every Little Thing You Do_" began to saturate the atmosphere. Lena smiled to herself, thinking how completely appropriate this song was for the moment now at hand. She had often daydreamed of making love with Bianca, while enveloped in the sensual draw of this song ...

_When you listen to my heart_

_ Oh, I like it ..._

Bianca plied Lena's lips with teasing kisses and light strokes of her tongue. She gnawed gently on Lena's lower lip, teasing her, wanting to prolong their kisses, then taking her entire mouth captive, she plunged her warm tongue in to explore her once again.

She allowed her hands to wander the lavish landscape of Lena's strong, luxuriant body, exploring her, caressing her skin with gentle nuances ... "Bianca, I love the way you touch me ..."

_When you touch me I get_

_ So excited ..._

Lena easily maneuvered Bianca and rolled over on top of her, Bianca's hands raking through Lena's soft raven hair. It felt like strands of silk between her fingers.

"I want to give you more," Lena whispered between kisses ...

_And I never thought that I would say_

_ I'm blown away and so into ..._

"Oh, no you don't, you selfish girl", Bianca teased. "It's my turn now. Teach me, my love ... I am your willing apprentice ... I want to learn from the master ..."

_Every little thing you do ... _

Bianca rolled Lena onto her back and climbed on top of her, eyes overflowing with desire. Lena wrapped her arms tightly around her lover, increasing the pressure of Bianca's body against her own. They kissed passionately, taking pleasure in the now-familiar provinces of each others' mouths. Bianca broke away, and sat up, straddling Lena's thighs. Her eyes swept lovingly over the magnificent body that so openly presented itself to her. Bianca allowed herself ample time to appreciate the splendor before her -- Committing every curve and valley to memory ...

_When you look at me that way_

_ Oh, it moves me ... _

Lena attempted to sit up, her target – Bianca's delectable breasts. Bianca seized Lena's wrists with her hand; then paused to anoint each willingly imprisoned hand with sensual kisses. She delicately drew Lena's fingers into her mouth, one-by-one, sliding her tongue across each fingertip; then sucking gently for only moment or two before moving on. She could still taste herself on Lena's long slender fingers, enhancing the desire already building inside her.

Lena couldn't believe she was becoming so aroused by Bianca's subtle intimations.

Bianca clustered Lena's wrists again in one hand and tightened her grip, gently pushing her back down onto the bed. She held Lena's arms captive above her head as she leaned over her ...

_When you take my hand the love _

_ Goes right through me ..._

"Just relax, Baby. You've given enough of yourself to me. It's my turn to reciprocate. Let me love you -- The way you deserve to be loved ..."

_And the reason that it feels so good_

_ Is because you put your heart into_

_ Every little thing you do ..._

She bowed to place loving kisses on Lena's forehead and temples, her enticing breasts hanging down, only inches from Lena's eager tongue.

"I can't stand to have you so close and not taste you," she said, her voice a low growl. She reached out her tongue to pilfer a taste of the forbidden fruit. She caught Bianca off guard, eliciting a delightful squeak from her. She grinned, pleased with the response ...

_You're the rhythm in my song_

_ You're the switch that turns me on ..._

"Hey now," Bianca teased. "Enough of that! You don't wanna cheat me out of my pleasure, do

you ...?"

_The only place where I belong or want to be ..._

Lena grinned sheepishly, "I apologize ... I'll _try_ to be good."

Bianca eased herself down, covering Lena's body with her own, and continued to bathe her with kisses, pausing amid them to offer hushed affirmations of love and longing ... "Lena," she uttered breathlessly ... "I love you" ... down her cheek ... "This feels ... so right" ... into the graceful curve of her neck, the now-faint aroma of lavender intermingling with the taste of salty sweat, pervading her senses, "You taste ... Mmmm ... so good ..." Tracing her tongue up one ear, extracting a shiver of delight ... "Oh, you liked that," she smiled.

_You're the half that makes me whole_

_ The only one who sees my soul ..._

She persisted in her journey, traveling toward blossoming knolls. Arriving at the midpoint of her expedition, she lingered there, her tongue offering subtle innuendos of pleasures soon to come.

Lena rewarded her with soft moans of appreciation ...

_Baby, it's so real but still I can't believe_

_ Every little thing you do to me ..._

Her hand leisurely negotiated Lena's abdomen, in search of its own excursion, discovering warm, moist accommodations in her hospitable southern plantation. She teased, taunted there, proffering only the lightest connection with Lena's swollen bundle of nerves, exhilarated by the gentle spasms she was eliciting.

The pleasurable torment was more than Lena could bear. Her breaths turned short and rapid, as though she were suffocating. She arched her back and propelled her hips forward - impaling herself on her tormenter -- Urging her deeper within. Bianca pulled back just slightly ...

_When you take my hand_

_ I like it_

_Oh, I like it ..._

"My God, Bianca ... stop teasing me. I can't tolerate any more ... Please!" Lena growled in ragged breaths, her hunger untamed ...

_When you listen to my heart_

_ Oh, I like it_

_ I like it ..._

Bianca smiled devilishly, immensely pleased with the torture she was instigating. "You wanted me to teach you patience, didn't you?"

"You're playing with me, Bianca," Lena answered, her tone completely devoid of amusement.

Bianca halted her activities, and lifting her head, she found Lena's gaze; blatant mischief dancing in her dark chocolate eyes. Her voice was low, teeming with want, as she spoke to Lena, "No, my love ... I'm taking _pleasure_ in you. Anticipation only serves to heighten the climax -- does it not?" she teased, one eyebrow raised. "I've spent my entire life in anticipation of this, and oh, my God, Lena, how you rewarded my patience. If I could wait my whole life, surely you can tolerate a bit more, and allow me to enjoy you ..."

_Even in the night when you're not here with me_

_ My sweetest dreams still take me to _

_ Every little thing you do ..._

Her intonation was so persuasive, so seductive, Lena couldn't resist her plea. She surrendered to Bianca's voracious appetite for foreplay and attempted to place her want on a slow burn; after all, she had asked Bianca to teach her patience. At this point, she thought she might live to regret that particular request ...

_You're the rhythm in my song_

_ You're the switch that turns me on_

_ The only place where I belong or want to be ..._

Bianca continued her slow seduction, delicately exploring, persuading -- Her mouth and tongue on Lena's nipples urging the receptive buds into rigid submission; manipulating them to a point just below pain, while her fingers continued to slowly entice Lena's engorged gland, purposefully driving her to the edge.

Lena countered in hushed breaths, "Bianca ... oh, so good ... Mmmm ... please," she begged. "I ache for you ..."

Somehow, she instinctively knew when Lena had reached the breaking point; when she truly could tolerate no more. Her ravenous mouth pursued the path her hand had previously traversed. As her hand migrated into the deepest faction of Lena's southern kingdom, her tongue wandered to its ultimate destination, lightly flicking against Lena's quivering organ. Lena's moans deepened, erupting from the very core of her existence ...

_You're the half that makes me whole_

_ The only one who sees my soul _

_ Baby, it's so real but still I can't believe ..._

No longer wishing to torment, Bianca surrendered to her passion and rewarded Lena for her long-suffering endurance, thrusting deeply inside, with increasing enthusiasm, while simultaneously drawing Lena's throbbing essence into her mouth, sucking on it rhythmically. She effortlessly brought Lena to the extreme -- Her body quaking in response.

Lena cried out in incredulous abandon as she released into Bianca's mouth -- Waves of ecstasy engulfing her. She groaned unabashedly, a response that came from the deepest recesses of her want.

Bianca ascended to meet her in this rapture, riding the pummeling waves of her orgasm until they both crashed to shore ...

_You're the rhythm in my song_

_You're the switch that turns me on_

_ The only place where I belong or want to be with _

_You ... _

As the tremors ceased, Lena murmured incoherently, intoxicated by Bianca's immeasurable talents. Bianca stilled her ramblings with tender kisses - then snuggled into her affectionate embrace. They lay in comfortable silence -- Each locked in private reverie, neither knowing the others' quiet reflections were a mirror image of her own ...

_You're the half that makes me whole_

_ The only one who sees my soul_

_ Baby, it's so real but still I can't believe_

_ Every little thing you do to me ..._

When Lena regained her senses, she nudged Bianca to recapture her attention. She searched her eyes, holding her gaze. Lena was profoundly moved - her eyes spoke volumes -- her voice remained still.

Her thoughts ran untamed, _*Bianca ... oh, she is willful ... she is exasperating ... she is so enticing ... she is completely captivating -- She is all mine.*_

This young novice had indeed managed to teach her patience -- Maddening as the lesson may have been ... It was a lesson well-learned, and her reward still reverberated through her tremulous insides ...

_Oh, I like it_

_ Hmm, I like it ... _

The quivering finally subsided; and even the she remained unable to fathom the heights to which she had been taken. After all, wasn't it she who had promised to show Bianca things, take her to unimaginable heights. How had the tables turned so completely? Bianca's sweet torment was undeniably worth enduring. This ostensible amateur was, in fact, a veritable master -- In clever disguise ...

_Every little thing_

_ I like it ..._

* * *

It had been almost a half-an-hour, and Lena still had not spoken a word. She was deeply entranced in thought -- Being with Bianca made her feel so ... words lacked the ability to articulate her feelings. She'd had sex before –- How many times, and under what circumstances, she'd prefer not to remember. But no one had ever made love to her. No one had ever cared enough to take the time to please her; to show concern for her needs. This was the most breathtaking experience of her life. Bianca had given her the most amazing gift: Love - unconditional, without an ending.

They had both long-since ceased to notice that the CD player had spun itself to completion. Bianca shifted to her side and propped herself up on one elbow. She stroked Lena's face with the back of her hand. Lena turned to face her again.

"Lena, are you ... Umm, are you okay?" she whispered, deeply concerned.

Lena searched Bianca's eyes. "Am I okay?" she quietly replied, her voice trembling. "I wouldn't mind being this okay for the rest of my life. You ... oh, good heavens, woman," she whispered breathlessly. "And you were afraid you wouldn't be enough for me. You are almost too much!" she exclaimed, her voice sounding like a labored exhale of pent-up air. "You have spoiled me for all other women," she teased in an effort to lighten the moment.

The slightest hint of a blush crept across Bianca's face. Then, deciding she should be more pleased than embarrassed, her lips broke into the most enchanting smile.

Lena was completely taken in by that spectacular smile. She returned Bianca's smile, joy spilling over the edges of her upturned lips. The breadth of her smile accentuated her deep dimples. Bianca leaned forward to plant a quick kiss on one of the irresistible indentations.

"What was that for?" Lena said in surprise.

"You have the most captivating smile ... your entire face just lights up ... every time. I simply couldn't resist."

Lena captured Bianca's gaze and held it steadily. Her insides trembled; her heart was bursting with all the things she wanted to share with Bianca. "You give me reason to smile ... you give reason to my very existence. Don't you understand? Bianca ... you ... you _complete_ me. You have captured me for life, my Sweetheart. Without you -- There is no place to belong," her confessions tumbled out without prior consideration.

Suddenly realizing the depth of her words, the obvious implications, she closed her eyes ... afraid to look into Bianca's face; afraid that she might encounter fear or panic lurking beneath her expression. _*Bianca is so young ... she has so much life still to live ... so many experiences that await her ... what if this was just ...*_ Lena's mind rambled on.

Bianca interrupted her rampant thoughts, "Lena, what's wrong? Where did you go just now?"

Lena reopened her eyes and found Bianca's gaze, "I apologize, Bianca. I'm rushing things. I don't mean to assume ..."

"Assume away, Lena," Bianca interrupted. "This isn't just some transitory game for me either. I want a future -- One filled with _only__you_. I wanna make love with you ... every night ... fall asleep in the comfort of your arms ... I want your beautiful face to be the first thing I see every morning ... I want ... I want you ... for always."

Tears threatened to overflow Lena's soft brown eyes. How was this possible? What had she ever done in her life to deserve this remarkable woman; this extraordinary love?

"Please, tell me this isn't just a fairytale -- A fool-hearted dream ... Assure me that you're really here with me ... that you really want to stay ... for a lifetime," Lena quietly entreated.

Bianca cupped Lena's chin adoringly and deliberately fixed her gaze on the one she loved. "I promise you, Lena, this is no _fairytale_ ... and it's certainly no _dream_ ... Not that I haven't dreamed of making love with you at least a million times," she confessed; grinning at Lena. "I used to think these kinds of feelings only existed in fairytales or poetry ... now that we're here, I realize that fairytales are for children ... and no dream could ever compare with the sheer joy I've found in your presence -- in your arms. Dreams exist only in our subconscious ... You ... Lena ... you inhabit my _soul_."

Lena's heart caught within her chest. She felt as if it might explode. Her heart was completely overwhelmed with love for this amazing young woman ... her Bianca.

Lena turned on her side, propped herself up to face Bianca and reached out to gently stroke her cheek, then took Bianca's hand into her own, their fingers instinctively intertwining. "I felt a connection with you from the first moment our eyes met. It both frightened and intrigued me. I didn't know what to do ... I only knew that I needed more of you. I began looking for reasons to cross paths with you ... to spend time with you ... I don't think I could have been any more obvious! Yet you hesitated, almost as if you couldn't believe I was really interested in you ... at least not romantically ... but I was, Bianca. I can't even begin to tell you how much I wanted to be with you. The more time we spent together, the more time I needed. I was discovering ... in you ... the missing pieces of my heart. I was desperate not to lose sight of them ... yet I didn't understand how it was even possible to miss something that I never knew existed."

"I felt the connection too, Lena. Something inside of me instinctively knew that I'd found my soul-mate. You stole my heart with one glance of your eyes ... You had me from 'Hello' ..."

"I know that our eyes are supposed to be the windows to our hearts, but … I feel as though I'm catching a glimpse into my heart, my soul, by looking through _your_ eyes. There is no rhyme or reason ... it makes no sense." Lena rolled her eyes and looked away in bewilderment.

Bianca reached out to caress Lena's chin, making sure she had regained her full attention. "It makes perfect sense, Lena. Listen, Myrtle once told me that falling in love with someone was like falling in love with yourself ... because ... you begin to see yourself through their eyes. You see all the things that make you worthy of being loved. So ... you _are_ seeing a reflection of your true self through my eyes ... because you're looking through the eyes of the one who loves you."

"Myrtle certainly is a wise woman, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is," Bianca agreed. "Did you know that she was the one who encouraged me to follow you to the airport; to bring you home, where you _belong_?"

Lena responded, shaking her head, "I had no idea. How did she convince you?"

"She explained that you were running away from me because you loved me ... you were scared of your feelings; that they were too overwhelming."

"How could Myrtle know so much about my feelings for you?" Lena asked, perplexed. "I didn't even understand them myself."

"I asked her that, too. She said she knew because she watched you while we were on our date. She could tell by the way you treated me ... she could see your love for me written all over your face ... she could see it in your eyes ... Just like I can see it now ..."

She stretched out to gently sweep her hand through Lena's hair; then caressed her cheek.

Lena reached up and covered it, intertwining Bianca's fingers with her own. She searched inviting eyes as she slid their hands down and placed a long, slow kiss into Bianca's palm; then turned her hand so that their palms met, and entwined her fingers with Bianca's again, her eyes never leaving their target.

"I am so drawn to you ... like a deer is drawn to water," Lena whispered.

"Just as I am drawn to you ..."

Bianca closed the distance between them, lightly kissing Lena's cheek, then her mouth. Her lips were like scarlet ribbons -- Bianca wanted to be tied up in them. She slowly urged the soft, thin ribbons apart ... her tongue crossed the threshold and met Lena's, exchanging tender caresses.

Lena was powerless to resist Bianca's charms ... she had easily become addicted. She was amazed at how quickly her body responded to Bianca's touch.

Bianca broke away. Lena lurched forward to reclaim her. "Hold on a minute ... I'll be right back," Bianca scolded, cocking her head to one side while offering a devilish smile. There was that damned patience thing again ... Lena was keenly aware that this was going to be a long night.

Bianca was back within seconds; vacating her place beside Lena only to put the CD player back into commission.

"I just noticed the music stopped ... I wonder when that happened?" she said carelessly, shrugging her shoulders. "Anyway, this is quickly becoming my favorite CD," she teased.

"I know, mine too," Lena responded, a twinkle in her eyes.

The music began again ... this time Laura serenaded them with a soothing ballad, "_You Are_."

Lena smiled to herself, thinking yet again how perfectly the song echoed their hearts ... especially in light of their recent conversations.

"Now, where were we ...?"

* * *

Reclaiming her place in Lena's embrace, Bianca showered her with slow, sweet kisses, as they exchanged hushed whispers of adoration ... "I love you, Lena" ... "Oh ... Bianca ... you are my destiny..." "No more fear, Lena." Bianca's tongue made quick forays into Lena's mouth between whispers ... "You'll never ... be alone ... again ..."

_Used to be afraid of love _

_ Used to be alone_

_ Never thought I'd find_

_ Someone to lean upon ..._

Lena kissed her leisurely; enjoying the taste of her.

Bianca's mouth -- It was sweetness itself. Altogether lovely. "You brought hope into my life ..."

_But like a blessing from above_

_ You came into my life_

_ When my faith was gone_

_ Somehow you found me ..._

She revisited now familiar terrain as she slowly journeyed down, enjoying Bianca's newly-christened body -- Lingering as she rediscovered the luscious hills and valleys -- Careful not to arouse or awaken love until it so desired ...

She anointed Bianca's breasts with delicate caresses of her tongue before choosing one tender bud to suckle, while rolling the other gently between her thumb and forefinger, slowly teasing them to arousal.

"Your body is flawless ... every inch of you ... sweeter than honey ..."

Bianca's hands found their way into Lena's soft, thick hair as she applied pressure -- Forcing Lena's scorching mouth to bear down on the breast she was tenderly suckling ...

_You took my hand when I was lost_

_ Embraced me with your love_

_ In your arms is where I belong ..._

Bianca rewarded her with hushed moans and gentle stirrings ... Lena's touch was a harbor in the storm; a safe refuge, a paradise now well-known -- One she could no longer live without ...

_You are my shelter_

_ My tears and laughter_

_ The sunlight and the wind_

_ You are my angel_

_ You are the joy that love can bring ..._

Once she had allowed Lena to bring her to the edge of full arousal ... just close enough, but not so far that she couldn't hold back her climax, Bianca reclaimed control; gently rolling Lena onto her back ... hands caressing ... cascading down her body ... luring her in ... Lena's heart pounded for her ... Bianca's whispers continued ... "We've only just begun ... forever remains before us ..."

_Love will grow and take us high_

_ Love has just begun_

_ And I do believe_

_ Nothing can bring us down ..._

Bianca caught Lena's gaze ... those wonderfully expressive eyes held emotions her voice was powerless to express. Bianca saw the passion there ... it burned like a blazing fire ... like a mighty, enduring flame ...

_And I can see it in your eyes_

_ The flame will never fade ..._

Bianca's tongue followed where her hands had been -- Appreciating her ... cleansing her -- Body, soul and spirit. No taunting this time ... only gentle insinuations of indulgences to come ... "You belong to _only__ me_ ..."

_'Cause in my heart I know_

_ To be there beside you_

_ To hold you when you're down and out_

_ Embrace you with my love_

_ 'Cause in my heart is where you belong ..._

She covered Lena's body with her own ... rocking them gently into the throws of ecstasy ... reaching the extreme in one accord -- A wellspring of joy flowing down ... "Always, Lena ... This is for Always ..."

_You are my shelter_

_ My tears and laughter_

_ The sunlight and the wind_

_ You are my angel_

_ You are the joy that love can bring ..._

Bianca gently captured Lena's lips - just as she had captured her heart -- Unawares ... "Bianca, Sweetheart ... so unexpected ... so incredible ... your love intoxicates me," Lena murmured breathlessly ...

_You are my one and only_

_ You are my everything_

_ Your endless love surrounds me_

_ You are the joy that love can bring_

_ Yes you are, Oh baby_

Lena found comfort in the shelter of Bianca's embrace, silent tears streaming down her face. This time, Bianca knew they were tears of unparalleled joy ... she allowed Lena the indulgence, careful not to interrupt -- Choosing instead to surround her with all the love she had to offer ...

_You are my shelter_

_ My tears and laughter_

_ Baby, baby, baby you're the wind_

_ You are my angel_

_ You are the joy that love can bring_

Now, truly believing Lena's promise, that all she had to offer was all Lena would ever need ...

_Your love surrounds me_

_ Baby don't you know you are my everything_

_ You are my angel_

_ You are the joy that love can bring_

_ You are my angel_

_ Yes you are_

_ Uh_

"I've spent my whole life unknowingly searching for the one my heart loves ... You, Bianca ... you are the _only__ one_ -- My Forever Love."

Lena knew, with absolute certainty, her heart had been forever changed. From somewhere beyond the shadowed corridors of her heart, she had somehow glimpsed the faintest of lights. Until this moment, she hadn't recognized its source ... now she no longer had any doubt ... the light streamed from Bianca's heart and overflowed into her life.

Countless others had touched her body; but Bianca, all sweetness and light, had touched her _soul_.

They made love throughout the long, quiet night ... taking turns worshipping one another's bodies ... praising one another's accomplishments ... each getting to know the others' body as well as she knew her own ... allowing comfortable intermissions to engage in intimate conversation ... exchanging quiet promises of love and mutual admiration, Lena sometimes expounding on her adoration in her native tongue.

Sometime during the night a gentle spring rain began to fall; cleansing the world outside -- As Bianca had cleansed Lena's very existence.

The CD player struck its final chord and the slow, sensual, piano reprise of "_Every Little Thing You Do_" saturated the room in tranquility.

And finally, the morning sun peaked timidly through the windows of Lena's room, as Bianca, overcome with exhaustion, peacefully drifted off to sleep in her tender embrace.

Lena gazed lovingly at Bianca's picturesque features, gently tucking wayward strands of hair away from her face. "I so very much love you," she whispered, a single tear streaming down her porcelain cheek.

Bianca snuggled in closer; almost as of instinct were drawing her near; and Lena placed feather-light kisses on Bianca's temple. She joined Bianca, then, in their world of peaceful dreams, sheltered in her newly-borne sense of completeness ... knowing her once-tattered heart had finally found its way home ...

The Beginning ...


End file.
